When Red Roses turn Black
by Lu-oka-na-mi
Summary: Sure, black roses are pretty. But does anybody know that they were originally red? That they actually represent a usual relationship? That their petals fall when someone cries for a loved one? This is the story about a single rose. ClawXJack for a bit.
1. Kissing on Gloom Beach

A blond and black haired boy ran his fingers through a girl's hair. She smirked, pursing her peachy lips together. Raising her clawed hands, she ran them up the chest of the naturally black haired boy before they rested on his cheeks.

"I love you," she mumbled, licking her lips, narrowing the gap between them. Her brown hair covering one of her golden-brown eyes. The gap between them closed as they kissed.

When the need for air became too great, they drew apart. Beneath the brown haired girl's hair was dyed streaks of purple. Her black-and-pink tank top seemed dull against her random leopard spotted bathing suit. She wore a belt buckle of purple material, with the buckle white. She kicked off her pink sandals with a golden chain that enabled her shoes to stay on her feet.

One of her canine ears twitched as the boy tugged playfully at it. The blue and green squared earrings seemed bright against her pale brown skin. The boy had a cute smile on. He wore a yellow and white shirt, with patches of black and white.

"Jekyll, quit being such a flirt," the girl howled, putting her arms around his neck as she kissed him full out on the lips once more. She bit his bottom lip, and the corners of her lips tugged upwards as she earned a groan.

"You like me doing that, don't you, Jekyll?" she teased, getting closer to him that she sat in his lip. The boy grinned. The girl playfully sat on the other side of his lap. He wore shorts - not any ordinary shorts though. One half was black, while the other half was white with squares of green, yellow, gray, and black and white unique patterns. He wore black sandals with a yellow piece that held his sandals to his feet. There was a small white skull with it.

His blue eyes seemed to flash a bit so that the canine girl giggled a bit, flashing a fanged smile at him. "You know, Clawd will kill us if he finds us," she said quietly. At the mention of her brother, the Jekyll boy frowned.

"I don't care about his stupid book of rules for you, miss Wolf," he grumbled. "I only care about _you_." He raised one of his hands and threw off his orange sunglasses that looked a bit more like blinds.

"Of course you do," the girl rolled her eyes, crawling off of his lap and sitting beside him. "I'm just mad at him for making that rule." There was such venom in her voice that Clawd himself would have flinched. "_'No kissing after midnight'. _Pha! I'd smack him across the face the next time _I _catch _him _kissing a girl after midnight!"

"I'd want to see the look on his face," the boy chuckled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and resting his chin on her head. His blue eyes lit up as he thought of something, "…Hey, Wolf, why _do _you call me Jekyll all the time? Why not my given first name - Jackson?"

"Because Mr. _Jackson_, you won't stop calling _me _Wolf," she chided, turning around and resting her hands on his chest. "The day that you call me Clawdeen is the day that I'll call you Jackson."

"Ah, how about tonight then?" he grinned, "From now on, I'll call you Clawdeen."

She grinned as she pulled him into another breath-taking kiss. Out of the corner of her mouth she mumbled, "M'kay then, Jackson…"

Just overhead, a shooting star flew across the sky. However, neither of the two noticed the star. But someone else did. Someone within the shadows that watched the two. Her pale cheeks were streaked with tears as she ran away from Gloom Beach - she had to go see Clawd. She had to tell him the news. She just had to.

**(Tadaaaa! It's a JacksonXClawdeen fanfic! :D But who is that mysterious girl in the trees? Does anybody know who she might be? I do! I'll give you a hint though: she's one of the trio. Oh yeah, one more thing that you should know: in this fanfic Cleo and Deuce will not be dating at all.)**


	2. Draculaura's Tears

A black and white haired girl trudged through the cabin, adjusting her blue-yellow and black fabric that she tied around her waist. The one side lower than the other side of which she tied the knot. She knocked on a door as she adjusted the strap of the blue and yellow striped part of her one piece bathing suit. "Draculaura? You there? C'mon, open up, I'm going down to the beach with the others. Are you coming?" Her blue and green eyes drifted to the wooden door before she looked across the room to the full-view mirror that someone had randomly put there.

She was wearing the piece of tied cloth around her waist, and minus the blue-and-yellow stripped bit of her bathing suit, her suit would then had normally been black and yellow in an lightning bolt sort of stripped fashion. She wore black sandals with golden dotted strips that attached her sandal to her foot - not literately, but only to make it stay on her foot. The yellow dotted strips has a blue buckle.

She knocked on the door again. "Draculaura? I'm serious, are you coming or not?" There was a soft sigh before the door opened a bit. The mint green girl frowned. Draculaura's door was unlocked. She usually never did that.

The mint green girl had a blue lightning bolt clip that she clipped her hair with. Lowering her hand again, she shoved open the door completely. A pale pink girl was sprawled out a black and pink bed. They couldn't bring Draculaura's usual coffin, because then it would simply be too much to carry.

"Lala," the daughter of Frankenstein sighed, calling Draculaura by her normie name. "Lala - are you upset about us not bringing your coffin along?" For she heard the pale pink girl crying into her bright pink pillow.

Her friend was wearing the clothes that she had worn before. A pink corset with a white skirt that partly covered her black netting on her legs that went past her knees a bit. She wore black netting on her arms as well, with white lace at her wrists. There was also white lace at the top of her shirt, with a pink bow on it. Her black-and-pink nearly knee-high boots had been kicked off. Her parasol was thrown to the side. Her black and pink pig-tailed hair was ruffled a bit.

Draculaura sat up, her mascara running down her cheeks. "No, Frankie. It's not about my coffin," she sobbed pathetically. She managed to choke out: "It's about - Clawdeen…"

Frankie pursued her blue lips together and she walked into the room, her mostly black hair swayed across her back as she sat down on Draculaura's bed. She patted her friend's pale pink had sympathetically, feeling her friend's pain, "What about Clawdeen?" Draculaura was visibly shaking as she spoke out her next words.


End file.
